Una visita y un nuevo amor
by griselda.hdzvillegas
Summary: A ciudad domino a llegado una nueva chica que ara que el corazon de el frio y egocentrico de Marik se llene de amor es un MarikxOCC


Yo:HOLA! Este es mi nuevo fanfic de yugioh que se me ocurrio porque tenia inspiración!

Bakura:en otras palabras nos quieres hacer sufrir a todos actuando ¬¬

Yo:claro que no!

Marik:creo que Bakura tiene razón

Yo:tu cállate Mariku!

Marik:no me digas haci!

Yo:yo te digo como se me de la regalada gana de decirte!

Bakura:como sabemos que cuando estos dos empiezan una pelea durara un rato asi que dire el disclamier…_**yugioh y ningunos de sus personajes sino al gran kazuki takashi!...**_bueno ahora a el fic!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la escuela de estaban en el salón esperando a que el profesor entrara que después de unos minutos llego.

Profesor:buenos días alumnos

Todos:buenos días

Profesor:bueno antes de comenzar les are un anuncio

Joey:espero que por fin diga que se va a jubilar(susurrándole a yugi)

Yugi:jejeje

Profesor:hoy entrara un alumno nuevo(mira hacia la puerta y le hace una indicación para que entre)bueno ella es Ryoun Bakura

Todos:BAKURA!?

Ryou:h-hermana!

Ryoun:hola a todos!(Ryoun era una chica muy linda,su cabello era idéntico al de Ryou al igual que sus ojos y traía el uniforme de los chicos porque no le gustaba usar falda que fácilmente se podían confundir con Ryou)es un gusto conocerlos!

Profesor:muy bien siéntese al lado del joven Marik(/NA:aquí Marik es el malo y Malik el bueno y Bakura es el malo y Ryou el bueno al igual que Yamo y Yugi/)

Ryoun:ok(se va y se sienta)hola

Marik:hola

Ryou:espero que seamos muy buenos amigos(con una sonrisa tierna)

Marik:(corresponde la sonrisa)

Las clases avanzaron hasta llegar el receso y todos salieron menos nuestros queridos protagonistas.

Malik:Ryou nunca me dijiste que tenias una hermana

Joey:y una tan linda

Ryou:bueno esque se me olvido jejeje(risa nerviosa)

Yugi:(se acerca a la chica)quisieras almorzar con nosotros

Ryou:claro!(va con los demás)hemanito!(le da un abrazo a Ryou y un beso en la mejilla)te extrañe mucho!

Ryou:yo también te exytrañe(correspondiendo el abrazo)

Bakura:ya,ya eso lo hacen en casa es hora de mostrarle el lugar a Ryoun

Ryoun:tu debes de ser Bakura el alter ego de Ryou

Bakura:si

Yugi:bueno dejanos presentarnos

Ryoun:no es necesario tu eres Yugi,yami,bakura,Joey,tea,tristan y marik

Todos:como lo supiste!? O.O

Ryoun:llámenlo corazonada,sexto sentido,poder femenino o tal vez recibí ayuda del REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS!MUAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Joey:da miedo(se esconde detrás de Ryou)cometelo a el!

Ryoun:no te comeré

Joey:mas te vale

Marik:bueno vamos a mostrarte la escuela

Bakura:si

Ambos se la llevan hacia la cafetería seguido por los demás.

Bakura:bueno aquí estamos ahora a comprar los almuerzos

Ryoun:OK!(se mete en la fila y sale en menos de 2 minutos)LISTO! n.n

Marik:como saliste tan rápido

Ryoun:bueno ser pequeña tiene sus ventajas

Todos los demás van y compran y luego se van a la asotea a comer y platicar

Joey:y Ryoun te gusta duelo de monstruos?

Ryoun:claro!

Yami:y en que se basa tu mazo?

Ryoun:que tal si tenemos un duelo y lo averiguas?

Yami:ok

Ambos se preparan para el duelo y comienza(/NA:no se como poner un duelo asi que solo pondré el final OK/)

RYOUN:LP 500 Yami:LP 0

Joey:wow!eso fue increíble!

Tristan:impresionante!

Yugi:eres muy buena Ryoun!

Ryoun:gracias yugi

Yami:asi que tu mazo esta basado en hechizeros

Ryoun:sip!

Malik:bueno que tal si nos cuentas mas sobre ti?

Ryoun:que quieren que les cuente?

Marik:que es lo que te gusta hacer?

Ryoun:bueno me gusta jugar duelo de monstruos,pintar,dibujar,cantar,leer e historia de Egipto

Joey:ooh

Ryou:y dime porque estas aquí?

Ryoun:vine a visitarte querido hermanito y también me quedare contigo(dándole un abrazo)

Ryou:que bien!(sonrojado y correspondiendo el abrazo)

Despues de eso timbraron para entrar del receso y seguía la clase de historia y el tema de ese dia era de Egipto.

Profesor:bien alumnos el tema de hoy es Egipto…bueno ahora empezemos

El profesor empezó a dar la clase y ryoun no prestaba atención ninguna porque estaba leyendo un libro y también sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que un grito la hizo despertar..

Profesor:señorita ryoun preste atención a la clase!

Ryoun:para que prestar atención si yo se la historia de Egipto

Profesor:entonces si sabe todo digame cual es su historia

Marik:"hay no pobre ryoun espero que el profesor no la regañe"(/NA:los pensamientos los pondré entre comillas/)

Ryoun: Los primeros pobladores de Egipto alcanzaron las riberas del Río Nilo, por entonces un conglomerado de marismas foco de paludismo, escapando de la desertización del Sahara. Las comunidades originales hicieron habitable el país y se estructuraron en regiones llamadas nomos. Pasado el tiempo y tras épocas de acuerdos y disputas los nomos se agruparon en dos proto-naciones, el Alto Egipto y el Bajo Egipto, para quedar finalmente unificados por Menes hacia el año 3100 a. C., considerado por los antiguos egipcios el primer faraón.

El profesor quedo muy asombrado y ya ni dijo nada

Las clases por fin terminaron y era hora de ir a ,bakura y ryou se fueron al departamento y al llegar ryou y bakura le ayudaron a acomodar el equipaje a ryoun y al terminar ryou preparo la comida con ayuda de ryoun y empezaron a cenar y después se fueron a la sala y empezaron a ver televisión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Mientras en la residencia Isthar.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Malik:ya llegamos!(poniendo su mochila en el sofá y sentándose)

Marik:si(copiándolo)

Malik:no sabia que ryou tenia una hermana

Marik:yo tampoco"a demás es muy linda"

Malik:a puesto que opinas que es muy linda

Marik:si es muy hermosa

Malik:aww marik esta enamorado,marik esta enamorado,marik esta enamorado(cantando)

Marik:cállate!no estoy enamorado

Malik:marik el primer paso es la negación

Marik:lo se,pero no la conozco muy bien y no puedo saber si en verdad es amor lo que siento

Malik:bueno pronto lo sabras

Marik:si tienes reazon

Malik:bueno es hora de cenar

Ambos hacen la cena y empiezan a cenar,depues se dan una ducha se ponen sus pijamas y se van a su cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con ryoun y los demás.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bakura:y bien que te parecio la escuela?

Ryoun:muy bien!

Ryou:que bien

Bakura:y diem ya te has enamorado de alguien?

Ryoun:bueno la verdad no

Bakura:mmmm…me estas mintiendo

Ryoun:claro que no(nerviosa)

Bakura:apuesto que te enamoraste de marik

Ryoun:no es cierto(sonrojada)

Bakura:entonces porque te sonrojas?

Ryoun:bueno pues….talvez me guste un poco

Bakura:pero el es un psicópata!

Ryoun:eso me atrae aun mas

Bakura: O.O

Ryou:dejala bakura

Ryoun:si déjame bakura

Asi terminaron la conversación y todos se fueron a dormir pero ryoun no dejaba de pensar en marik y marik no dejaba de pensar en ryoun y al final quedaron dormidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Bakura:bueno aquí se termina el primer capitulo y les agradecemos que lo hayan leído y esperemos que dejen de pelear

Yo:bueno gracias a todos y porfa dejen reviews con comentarios o sugerencias

Marik:si y esperemos que esta ya no me vuelva a decir mariku

Yo:si ok

Todos:bye,bye minnas


End file.
